Liontari
Liontari is a character in Children of the Whales. He is an apátheia soldier of the Allied Empire known for his emotional instability. Appearance Liontari has tan skin, bright pink shoulder-length hair and yellow cat-like eyes. His first outfit consists of a silver coat with purple sleeves and white cuffs, with a green long-sleeved shirt underneath. There is a small knife hung around his waist with a belt. He also wears a pair of dark brown knee-high boots tied with thin red and golden-brown ropes. Personality Liontari has a crazed deposition, and will often laugh about things that seem horrendous to other characters. he often conveys in words and actions that he lives to see others cry and he loves seeing the face they make as they die. His history, which is seen by Suou in the battle of Skyros, contributes to his twisted personality. During the battle, he lashes out at Shaun with a type of crazed anger in his voice, yet his face shows tears and a crazed smile. History When Liontari made his first pilgrimage to a Nous to drain himself of emotions as a child, something went awry. He stated that something flowed into him, and he could see into the hearts of others. He was ostracized by other children for experiencing these emotions, and at one point jumped out of a window to get away. He suffered injuries, but survived. After that, he was further ostracized by his family for bringing shame to them, and his personality began to become more twisted as time went on. Sometime before the start of the series, he and Lykos used to live in the same city, and were apparently friends. After that, he flunked out of the military academy due to his incompatibility with the Nous, and was transferred through multiple military units until he wound up in the Falaina extermination unit.Chapter 6 Plot Liontari is part of the Falaina Extermination Unit led by Lykos' brother, Orca, and is present during the first attack. He revels in the slaughter of the Mud Whale citizens, attempting to kill Chakuro before Lykos stops him. After the first wave retreats, he talks to Orca about the attack and meeting Lykos on the Mud Whale. Liontari returns to the Mud Whale during the second attack by the ship Skylos. He kills Elder Councilman Hakuji after he falls from the tower, and attacks Suou with his whip of blades. However, before Liontari can kill Suou, he is stopped by Shuan. The two fight, Liontari is grievously wounded by Shuan. He then crawls away, and is shot with arrows by children of the Mud Whale. He then falls off the ship and into the sea of sand. Later, he appears in Orca's quarters. It is revealed that Aíma saved him for some reason by taking him back to the empire on a gray fish, which was how he was able to survive. He desperately wishes to go back to the Mud Whale, and Orca tells him that he can, so long as he becomes his jester. Relationships Lykos According to him, he was childhood friends with Lykos. However, his real feelings for her, whether romantic or otherwise, are still unknown. Gallery Liontari headshot.png Trivia * His name comes from λιοντάρι, the Greek word for lion. Category:Characters Category:Marked Category:Male